Snamione Headcannons
by fallenfaeangel
Summary: A list of all Snamione (Snape/Hermione) Headcannons that I have written. These are just short blips. Sometimes they link together some, other times not. All Snamione I write on request will be posted here in a nice and tidy spot.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione cursed accepting her internship. Snape was the best at potions(obviously from the anti-venom he brewed that saved him). It as all fine and dandy until some Slytherin's decided to do a prank on the former Gryffindor. Every quill she now owned would only write the lines, "Severus Snape is a sexy beast. Severus Snape could slither in any day. Severus Snape XOXO." and many other such lines. Needless to say she had many papers of nothing and it was irritating her. She plopped the useless paper on her work space in Snape's private lab and grabbed her new quills and trashed the rest.

Snape walked in and raised an eyebrow at her entire handful of quills. "Randomly go on strike against quills Miss Granger? Are they to be paid as well?" He said with a sneer. He had gotten better about insulting her, now it was usually jibes at her past that even she could get a laugh at.

"No...someone decided to make them write out various sentences and I can't get any working done." She said dropping them into the dispossal bin. He stalked over to the table and grabbed the papers before she could stop him.

He tossed them back down with a sneer, "I can see how that would disgust you." He said stalking to his work space.

"Hey, wait. I didn't say it would disgust me! I just couldn't write anything else. There is nothing wrong with what was written, I may have written a few once or twice on my own but...oh shit." She said once she realized she blurted out that she had interest in him.

"...do your really mean that Miss Granger or am I just another charity case?" He grumbled out starting her down.

She gave a meek smile, "No...I actually mean that...I do have...interest...in you." She said awkwardly shifting her weight from foot to foot. She gasped when he seemed to appear before in nearly instantly with his long strides.

"That is a good thing to know." He said in his velvet tone staring intently at her inches from her face. She knew he was protecting himself, his proximity showed his interest.

"Glad to be of use." Hermione said making the distance even shorter between them until she could feel his breath ghosts acrossed her lips.

"You have many uses Hermione." He said. Using her name as an invitation she closed the final inch between them kissing him roughly in a sharp passion. There was one thing to be said about Severus Snape, when he did something he always put his heart and soul into it.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked at the vial of memories and took a deep breath before starting the process to view them. He gasped at the disorientation of the memories and looked around. Before his eyes a story that he never knew unfold.

How Snape was more concerned about protecting Hermione from Remus than any of the rest. His hand linger a moment to long as he pushed her back and rubbing arm in comfort. He wondered how he never heard thew whispered, "Hermione, get back." That was said panicked.

He shook his head as the next memory came. Stolen moments during the Tournament. Sneaking about the tents so they wouldn't get caught. Stolen kisses and whispered words. Plans made speaking through the canvas to meet up later.

His eyes widened in shock again at the quick jump again, Hermione being brought before Voldemort for being caught with Snape. Bellatrix laughing as she forced Snape to watch as he was reminded of the first love he destroyed all those years ago as she carved Mudblood into her arm. Snape watching on restrained as punishment for his betrayal. Voldemort offering to save her if he brought him Harry immediately. Hermione making him say no.

Harry finally broke down crying in unison with Snape as he saw Voldemort cast the deadly green bolt causing Hermione to stop moving. He stared on in horror as Snape was tortured hearing 'Crucio' hollered again and again.

Harry jerked out of the memories with a gasp and stumbled back. It made sense, so much made sense. The Order before couldn't figure out why she was captured and killed, but now it made perfect sense. He looked at the grave of Severus Snape placed next to Hermione Granger. It had been logical to place him their since he had chosen to place a flower on her grave before taking his own life, leaving nothing but his memories to explain. He understand now, and he weeped for his friend and a silent hero that lost both loves in his life. He cried for two other lives that he wished he could have stopped. He placed a hand on each grave ignoring his tears, "At least now you two can be happy together." He whispered before leaving as soon as he came to tell a tale of a tragic and forbidden love forged and lost in war.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was undecided on how she felt being asigned as a trainee healer to one Severus Snape. She had harboured a crush for a long time and then the final battle had happened. Snape had pulled through and was in a coma. They were all declared war heros and sent on their merry way. She had taken a test for early graduation and quickly worked to get out. After all she saw, she wanted to heal all the damage she saw now. She walked into Severus' personal room and started running a diagnostic on him before jerking as he let out a low groan. She quickly monitored him as he came to.

"Hi Severus. You are in St. Mungo's. How do you feel?" She asked softly as he began slowly blinking.

"Miss Granger? What happened?" He asked as he became aware of his surroundings.

"Well, the war is over. Voldemort is gone for good, Harry is alive and well...the school is re-built with McGonnagal as Headmistress. Most of us that either missed or ended 7th year early had gone back to complete or take final exams. You were cleared of everything and now a renowned war-hero." She said as she finished her tests and handed him a potion to drink. He gulped it down as he listened before collapsing back down.

"Great. I was a coward. I went to Voldemort out of spite and it lost me what mattered. I was just trying to repay my dues. My death was going to do that. Why did you let me live?! They care for a man that wasn't a hero, but a man who just wanted to fix a cowardly action. I matter to none as I really am." He declared, she was sure if it wasn't for the shock and the potions he would not have spoken so loosely.

She looked him in the face chewing her lip before making up her mind, "You matter to me. For everything you have done you still matter. You are just human." She said softly looking him in the eyes.

He sneered at her, "I highly doubt that, I disgust everyone. Prove it." He said with another sneer and Hermione debated for a second.

"If that is what you wish." She said before leaning forward and placing a slow and meaningful kiss on his lips.

He stared at her in shock, "Miss Granger...what on earth-" He started going shocked from her.

"You have always and will always matter to me Severus. I will gladly continue letting you know you matter once you are better if you wish." Hermione said with a small and nervous smile. Severus stared at her for a few minutes as he worked through his thoughts.

"That sounds agreeable Mis- Hermione. Can you show me again?" He asked with the tiniest sly smile. She grinned slightly, "Sure thing." She said before dipping down to give him another slow kiss. A good start to his new life so far if the kisses were anything to go by.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus didn't know what to make of his life at the moment. He had given up on trying to find any happiness since the war. Through a strange twist of fate the venom didn't kill him. There was many theories being tossed around in the wizarding world but it was a true mystery. He had been in excruciating pain for a few days and then all of a sudden he lived. He wasn't sure that was much better. He was revered as a hero to the public, though in private people still sneered at him. His brush with death had helped him overcome his love for Lily and realize that every act he had done was in an effort to redeem himself. He was not proud about what he had done to his first love, but he spent many years and nearly lost his life to finally redeem himself. With feeling redeemed left him lost. He didn't know what to do anymore with himself. He kept to himself mostly, had opened up a potions shop, and trudged through his days. On a whim he made a choice to enlist in an anonymous owl service in a depressed attempt to reach out to someone, anyone, instead of suffering alone.

He was amazed when he had gotten in contact with an educated witch, one that didn't judge any of his vague details and tended to have an attitude in her words. She often helped him solve his potion issues and goading him on when he got tired of meeting dead ends. In return he helped her come up with profitable charm ideas. She apparently had released two books under a different identity to remain anonymous and liked being out of the spotlight after she didn't like the attention on her during the war. The two years of talking through letters of learning each other from the inside out had created a close relationship that was anything but conventional. If he had to place a word on his emotions for her, it would be tentative love. He was sure she felt the same. It was what brought them out from behind their quills to this location. Severus sat watching and waiting. They set it up so she would come into the muggle dinner and sit in the outside seat of the corner table and place her book in front of her. That way he could approach her and not bring a lot of attention to either. Finally, he saw a woman he never expected to see and paused waiting.

Hermione Granger walked nervously without looking around to the seat she was supposed to take. She gingerly sat down and pulled out a charms book out from her bag and sat it in front of her waiting. Severus hesitated for a second before stepping forward, "Miss Gra... Hermione? It is you?"

Hermione looked up at him startled, her eyes widening, "Severus? Really?!" She said slightly excited. He gave her a sharp nod. "Good, I have been close to a guy I knew for many years and now I can finally do this and I doubt you will resist." She said before lassoing in all of her Gryffindor courage before standing up and placing a hand on his shoulder to push herself up. She kissed him with every ounce of emotion in her being before pulling back. "I was right, you didn't resist." She said with a nervous smile now that she was losing her steam.

Severus looked at her for a second before quirking his lips up. "It is nice to know the woman I fell in love with really is so intelligent. Definitely beautiful." Severus said earning a glowing smile. "Though I could have gone without the Gryffindor part, that is a bit of a let out down." He said blandly causing her to let out a short bark of a laugh and smack his arm lightly.

"Okay, ignoring the Gryffindor part, what do you want to do now?" She asked resuming her seriousness and slight worry shining through.

Severus thought it over for a few seconds before giving her a slow kiss before pulling back, "Does that answer you or do I need to be more direct for your thick head?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, that was pretty clear." Hermione said with a smile, someone cleared there throat and they looked to the waitress, "And now we should order." She said causing Severus to let out a low chuckle. The waitress gave them an embarrassed smile and quickly took their order. Hermione used the earnings from her next book to give half to the organization that helped them with a small note, and half to the diner. Each with the same note:

Thank you for helping me meet the love of my life against all odds. Fate led us together, so fate leads me to return the favor the best I can. I hope this amount serves you well.

Years later they brought their child to the diner to tell him their tale of fate's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was nervous. Very nervous. She sat in her husband's office waiting for him to arrive. Severus had a class to teach while she went to the medi-witch's to see why she was feeling so ill. She had the results and she was not sure how he would react. Finally Severus came in slamming the door open, shrugging off his out robe.

"Bloody imbeciles. The lot of them." He grumbled complaining before noticing her sitting uncomfortably in his chair.

"What did the medi-witch say? What is wrong?" Severus said concerned going over to his wife.

"Nothing is wrong exactly...maybe..." Hermione said vaguely, trailing off. Severus walked around to his wife and pulled her up into a hug.

"Just because I am harsh to them doesn't mean I am going to be harsh to you my lioness." Severus said trying to prompt her to continue.

"Sev...I'm pregnant." Hermione said frozen in his arms. Severus slowly pulled her back and looked at her with a blank face.

"Really?" He said in a bland tone. Hermione tried to hold back tears in her worry and gave a sharp nod of her head.

Severus bent down a gave her a rough kiss. "That is excellent Hermione." He said with a smile on his lips.

Hermione stared up at him bewildered, "You mean you are not mad?" She asked.

"Why would I be mad?" Severus said giving her another quick kiss.

"I know you don't care for children really, seeing how you react to the ones you work with daily..." She said trying to understand accepting another quick kiss.

"Yes, but those children are usually idiots. No child of ours will ever be an idiot." He said with a knowing tone.

"Not like you will be bias or anything..." She said chuckling as the tension slid from her and excitement set in.

"I have never been bias. Slytherin deserved every point and Gryffindor practically asks to have points removed. I am not bias at all with anything." Severus said with a smirk.

Hermione laughed and smacked him on the arm, "Right, totally unbiased. Be sure the students know that, hahaha."

Severus let out a low chuckle, "No one would dare say otherwise. So...the nursery is going to be green right?" Severus said with a smirk again.

"Dream on Severus. It is going to be red." She said with a smile. They spent the rest of the night debating on their child's future, though when it finally came down to it Luna's influence had one with Hermione and it was done in blue's. How the dreamy girl managed to sway them both they were still unsure on.


End file.
